Thorns We Must Pass
by Weasley-Potter08
Summary: Scorpius and Rose love each other, but drama is at every turn! Jealousy runs high with Scorpius. Rose is fed up with all the lies. They pass many thorns, and find many friendships along the way. Scorp/Rose, Al/OC, Lily/OC, and some James/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my very first story; please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it!**

**Epilogue**

Rose P.O.V.

As I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time with my cousin, Albus, Iwas super excited. I was starting a whole new chapter in my life; I was going to Hogwarts. Albus and I found a compartment with only one other person in it. Scorpius Malfoy! His blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and tall, muscular figure made him quite attractive, but I could not associate with a Malfoy! My dad told me to stay away from him, but Al went right into the little compartment. Al stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, I'm Albus Potter, what's your name?"

Scorpius shook his hand and answered, "Scorpius Malfoy, it's nice to meet you."

Scorpius looked at me expectantly, I curtly said, "Rose Weasley." I sat down next to the foggy window and said nothing more than that.

Albus and Scorpius talked about Quidditch, and I put my two cents in every now and again, but I barely said a thing otherwise. I loved Quidditch, I really did, but I didn't want to talk about it with Scorpius Malfoy! The boys talked about their families and many things, but we finally got to Hogwarts.

As I jumped off the train, I saw a girl who looked around my age. She had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a big smile; she walked over to me and said, "Hi, I'm Anna Clemons!"

"I'm Rose Weasley, pleasure to meet you." I talked to Anna on the whole walk to the rowboats, and we became friends almost as easily as Al and Scorpius had. Anna was nice and liked Quidditch like I did.

We went across the big lake to the big school, and hopped off once we got to the banks. I was still talking to Anna, and Scorpius and Albus straggled closely behind us talking. Every now and then, I would see Al's eyes go up, and he would stare right at Anna in a dreamy way; it was sooooo cute!

We piled into the Great Hall and stood against the wall waiting for our name to be called. I heard McGonagall say, "Anderson, Barry." He became a Hufflepuff; then Amers, Lila who was a Ravenclaw. Then I zoned out.

Quite a while later, I heard "Malfoy, Scorpius," and I shot my head up. The hat took awhile, but Scorpius was declared a Slytherin. Albus, Anna, and I all became Gryffindors, but of course there weren't many names after mine. The last one was Zanbini, Korey, and he was a Slytherin.

Once our first year kicked off, I still hated Scorpius, who is Al's best friend; I became best friends with Anna, and we also became pretty good friends with Petra Nollaker who also was a Gryffindor.

In our second year, I didn't really like Scorpius still, but by the end of second year I became friends with him. I guess that's how I started to like him a little bit.

In third year, I was very good friends with Scorp, and we both had crushes on each other. Though we didn't tell each other; our feelings kept growing stronger. We were all aware that Al and Anna had feelings for each other, though.

In fourth year, the tension was rising between me and Scorpius. At the end of fourth year, we told each other how we felt, but we weren't exactly sure what our relationship was yet.

Well, I guess fifth year is where it really all started. The romance, the lies, and of course friendship really started here.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the shortness of this story; the other chapters will probably be longer! Please review!**

**-W-P08**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Scorpius P.O.V.

I was about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts: it was going to be epic! Albus was still my best friend, and I was going to have Rose Weasley as my girlfriend this year. I was going to ask Rose on a date to our first Hogsmede trip this year. Anyway, this year was going to be awesome.

I was standing on the platform waiting for my friends to meet me; all of a sudden I saw a girl with curly, auburn hair, piercing blue eyes, and a skinny figure walking toward me. It was Rose Weasley. She ran to me and into my arms; I swung her around to me. I planted a kiss on her cheek, and said, "Hey, what's up? Oh, and by the way I still want to be more than friends, though you probably gathered that through my letters."

"I want to be more than friends, too. You probably gathered that too, though." Rose laughed, her nose crinkled a little, and she looked so darn cute.

Albus bounded up to us and nearly knocked us down. "Hey," he breathed, out of breath from chasing Rose, "what's up, Scorp?"

"Oh, nothing much, just planning on snogging your cousin right in front of you!" I laughed. Albus covered his eyes, and then realized that I was just being sarcastic.

"So, Al, are you going to talk to Anna at all this year!" Rose giggled. Albus scowled and we laughed even more.

Right before Albus was about to say something a voice rang out behind us, "Wow, nearly snogging right in the middle of the platform, nice. Before you do that, why don't you give your best friend a hug." It was Anna; Rose leapt out of my arms, and hugged Anna.

Behind Anna, walked Petra, she had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure. She laughed and said, "The train is about to leave, let's go!"

We were on our way to Hogwarts; Al still hadn't talked to Anna, though. I took a hold of Rose's hand, and I watched her carefully. There was blissful smile on her face; I had the same sort of blissful smile, too. "Scorpius?" Rose shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked. She now had an odd, almost worried, look on her face, but the smile still remained.

"So, we are a couple, correct…" She said slowly.

"Of course! I really care about you, Rose, I love you!" I said, surprised at myself for admitting that.

"Good, cause, I think I love you, too" Rose answered, suddenly sure of herself. We smiled at each other, but we were suddenly rooted from our thoughts by Korey Zanbini entering our compartment. He sat next to Anna, it was a well known fact that he liked her; they went out for a while in third year. Anna noticed what a jerk he was, and broke up with him. Anna scooted slightly away from him and closer to Albus. Korey's kind of Al and my friend, but not really. Then, Russell Longbottom waltzed in; he has a crush on Rose. His face fell when he saw our hands connected. Russell went to sit in between Al and Petra.

We engaged in some small talk until Lily Potter walked in, her hand inside Macguire Pritchett's hand. Macguire was my age, and Al and I hated him with a passion. Lily was followed by Alice Longbottom and Hugo Weasley. Pritchett and Lily sat next to me and Hugo and Alice sat next to Rose. Alice and Hugo were not a couple, but they were good friends with Lily; I knew who Hugo was dating, but I was afraid to tell Rose.

Finally, we reached Hogwarts after having to watch Macguire kiss Lily, and Albus stare at Anna and not do anything to even start conversation. I also had to watch Korey try to flirt with Anna and get nowhere, and Russell kept staring at Rose. "Okay, everyone off the train!" Hagrid called.

I saw Hagrid collect all the first years, including Rose's cousin Louis; Louis looked exactly like his older sisters with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall for his age figure. He looked nervous, and he kept looking at little Susan Jonas in the same way Al looks at Anna. I laughed to myself and continued to talk to Albus and Russell about this year's Quidditch team. All of a sudden, James Potter ran up to us and said that this year was going to be awesome. Of course he would say that because he is in his seventh year.

Surprisingly, the Potter- Weasley family actually accepted me; when I used to come home during the summers with Al for a couple of weeks, everyone got to know who I am and accepted me because I'm not like other Malfoys. It was cool, and I felt accepted, even Ron Weasley opened up to me; he's a very nice guy. "Scorpius c'mon we're getting a carriage!" Albus yelled.

"Comin', mate!" I answered. I helped Rose into the carriage like a true gentlemen, and even Al took hold of Anna's hand and helped her in. Korey scowled at him when Anna sat next to Albus. Me, Rose, Albus, Russell, Anna, Petra, and Korey all piled into the carriage. Macguire, Lily, Hugo, Alice, Lysander Scamander, and Molly Weasley took another. Lysander was in love with Lily Potter, and Lily liked him, too, but she also liked Macguire. She is always between the two. Lysander is a year younger than me, but he sometimes hangs around us and other times he hangs around with Akrin Finnigan who also is a fourth year.

As we rode up to the school, I noticed Oriole Thomas hop out of a carriage; he waited for us, and walked to the school with us. I hang around with Albus, Russell, and Oriole; sometimes Korey hangs around us, too, though. When he isn't being his normal, player self with some girl, he is with us. "Let's eat!" I heard Hugo yell, and I saw his secret girlfriend giggle; Al and I are the only ones who know who his girlfriend is, because we walked in on them talking and giggling, and Hugo kissed her. His girlfriend is Petra; Hugo and Petra begged us not to tell Rose yet, because Hugo said that he didn't think he was ready for her to know yet. I have a feeling that she will know soon, though.

We walked into the Great Hall, and I did not walk to the Slytherin table; I usually sit at the Gryffindor table with my friends. "Scorp, how was your summer?" Al asked.

"Good," I answered, "I enjoyed your letters and Rose's letters. My father wasn't insufferable, but he wasn't great. My mom took me places a lot; we went to Romania and we saw a Cannons versus Harpies game. Harpies, of course, crushed them, but, anyway, yeah."

"That's fun. I went to Egypt with the whole Weasley- Potter clan, and I went on a cruise on the Mediterranean Sea." Albus finished. We talked about our summers, and enjoyed the Sorting Ceremony and a couple of words from McGonagall.

After dinner, Al, Rose, Anna, Petra, Macguire, Lily, Hugo, Russell, Alice, and I, went to the Gryffindor common room; McGonagall doesn't mind if I go in there sometimes. It promotes inter- house, bonding. Petra, Hugo, Alice, Russell, Lily, and Macguire retreated to bed a little while later, and left Albus, Rose, Anna, and I to talk. "So, Anna, how have you been?" Al asked Anna.

"I've been well, how bout you?" she answered.

"I'm very g- good." Al stuttered.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and say something, "Anna, Albus, you both like each other. You should act upon it. Now that this is out in the open, why don't you engage in snogging activities?" I said. Al's face developed a fiery, red blush, and Anna laughed and said, "Well, I do like you, a lot, Al."

"I like you, too." Al responded in a small voice. Then he scooted towards her, and asked her to go out with him. She, of course, answered yes, and she placed a chaste kiss on Al's lips.

"Well, I think, after these new developments, that I should get some rest." Rose broke the small silence. She got up from her place, and placed a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'm tired; too, I'm going to get some sleep now." Anna stood up, and gave Albus a lingering kiss on the lips.

Al and I talked for a couple of seconds, when we heard a scream. It sounded like Rose…. When I ran up to the girl's dorms, I guess McGonagall trusted us enough to be able to go there, I saw something that I did not want Rose to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, i wanted to say thank you to thanks to those of you who read my story! i saw some mistakes that i will probably change; so time for a shout out to rose cullen potter for favoriting my story! Thanks soooo much!**

**Well, enjoy and review, pretty please with a cherry and sugar on top! **

**Disclaimer: And you know i do not own HP!**

Chapter 2

Rose P.O.V.

When I went upstairs to go to bed, I saw something I didn't want to see; I saw Hugo snogging Petra. Of course, Petra wasn't my best friend, that was Anna, but it was upsetting because she was my good friend. Hugo looked up in bewilderment and scooted away from Petra on the window seat. "Rose, I can explain!" Hugo cried.

Then, Scorpius emerged through the door looking shaken up. He must have thought something was wrong when I screamed, so he came up. "Oh my- I…" Scorpius stopped, "I was afraid this would happen."

"What!" I seethed through gritted teeth, "Why would you think this would happen?"

"He knew." Hugo whispered almost inaudibly. "He saw us kiss last year."

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Scorp?" I said sadly.

"Hugo asked me and Al not to tell anyone." Scorpius sighed, "I was stupid; we should have told you." Al was looking around at the whole situation, and Anna was almost as surprised as me.

"Al, you knew too, and didn't tell me?" I asked, defeated.

"I- I did." Albus answered in an upset tone, "I should've told you; I wasn't thinking."

I looked at Scorpius, "We're over, I can't trust you anymore; you know you should have told me. Even if Hugo told me about this; I still would've been mad that you didn't tell me this. And, you, Hugo, I am so disappointed that you didn't tell me, I might've been surprised, but I would have accepted it. Al, don't bother talking to me for a while, okay. I need some time." I then ran out of the room, and into Lily's room.

I loved Lily, she was my cousin, I didn't like that she was dating Macguire, but I loved her. I wasn't surprised when I entered her room, that she and Macguire were snogging. Lily saw that I was crying, and asked Macguire to leave; he nodded and kissed the top of her head. When we were alone, other than her sleeping roommates, I told her what had happened. She held my hand, and told me it would be alright; when I got to the part where I broke up with Scorp, she looked at me sympathetically.

Moments later, Anna entered the room; she walked to me and embraced me. "It'll be alright." She whispered.

"This will be hard, but maybe you will be able to forgive him soon." Lily said quietly, she was talking about Scorpius of course.

A month later, I was walking to class; I still had not spoken to Scorpius or Petra since the incident. I was talking to Albus, and had just become on speaking terms with Hu. I knew Hugo was truly sorry for not saying anything sooner. Russell Longbottom walked up to me, and said, "This weekend was the first Hogsmede trip, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Sure." I answered, "Meet me in the common room and we will walk down together."

"Cool, see you then!" Russell said excitedly. I didn't like him all that much, but he was nice and cute; he had dark brown hair, light green eyes, and he was tall, but not as tall as Scorpius or Al.

I walked into the History of Magic classroom and slid into my seat. Unfortunately, I sat I front of Scorpius, so it would be awkward. Al and Anna walked in holding hands, and giggling. They slid into the row next to Scorp. Den MacLaggen scooted in next to me. He was kind of a jerk, but incredibly cute. He had sandy hair, chocolate eyes, and he was tall, slim, and muscular with prominent, high cheekbones, but most of all, Scorpius hated him. Al didn't enjoy him either, but Scorpius despised him. "Hey, Rose." Den said. "Do you have a date to Hogsmede, yet?"

"Sorry, Russell asked me this morning, but maybe I'll check you out later if I don't have a good time." I said loudly, so Scorp could hear. I smirked, and Den ate it up.

"Well, then I hope you don't have a good time." Den laughed.

We listened to class, and I walked to lunch, laughing with Den the whole way; Scorpius right behind us.

When it came time for the Hogsmede trip, I knew what I had to do. I had a full proof plan. Russell picked me up in the common room, and found my hand. We walked hand in hand down to Hogsmede. He brought me into the new Weasley joke shop my Uncle George opened in Hogsmede; then he brought me into Honeydukes. I saw MacLaggen walking alone outside and Scorp not too far down the road. "I'm sorry Russell, but I don't want to lead you on; I like you as a friend, sorry."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but I wanted Scorpius to be jealous, and I didn't think Russell would make him jealous. I was thinking about giving Scorp another chance, but I had to be hard to get. I ran outside, and caught up with Den. "Hey Den, I wasn't having any fun; so I found you!"

"Good! Let's go get some butterbeer." He responded, he had a growing smirk on his face. I took a firm hold of his hand, and kept walking. I saw Scorpius out of the corner of my eye; he looked thoroughly upset, and I was glad.

Den took me in to The Three Broomsticks, and he bought me two butterbeers. After that we started to walk, our arms linked together. We walked down to the Shrieking Shack, and sat on the grass near it. We talked for a while, but then I stood up and walked a little closer to the Shack and Den followed. "I really like you." I said in a sultry voice, "I hope you know that."

"I hope you know how much I like you." He answered. "Cause it's taking all the willpower I have to not kiss you right now"

"Well, then why don't you?" I saw the question in his eyes, "Why don't you kiss me?"

That was it for him, his lips crashed against mine, and I kissed back. There was no spark, at least not for me, but I kissed back. We kissed for a few minutes, and he backed me up into a tree. We snogged some more when I saw Scorpius peek his head out from around a bush. Aha! I knew he was watching! When I saw Scorp, I kissed Den even harder, if that was even possible. Den kissed back with a lot of force; Den was a very good kisser. Yet, he was not as good of a kisser as Scorpius, but I acted like Den's kisses were better. We pulled apart slowly, and Den said, "You are amazing!"

"You are, too." I lied. We talked for a while, but then it was about time to leave, so we walked up arms linked.

"We should go out again. We should go to the next Hogsmede visit together." Den said.

"Definitely!" I answered, whole- heartedly. The next Hogsmede trip was in two weeks, and I would go with him again then.

Den and I had been going out for a while, and we kissedfrequently in the common room. I kind of liked him, and he was a good kisser, but I was still planning on getting Scorp still. It was time for the next Hogsmede visit, and Den and I went and got butterbeers, but we didn't stay too long because right after that we went to where we kissed before. We flirted and gave small kisses for the rest of the trip, and Scorpius saw us again. I laughed to myself, and kept laughing at what Den said every second.

It had been a week since the last Hogsmede trip, and I was still dating Den. He was sometimes sweet to me, but he was mostly a jerk. It was around this time that Petra came to talk to me. "Rose, I want to talk to you." Petra said to me on a bright Saturday morning.

"Whatever but make it quick because Den and I are going for a walk on the grounds in fifteen minutes." I answered snottily.

"Oh, okay. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not telling you about me and Hugo." Petra said. "I love your brother, and I know I should have told you, but I was scared."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to do anything mean; do you really love Hugo?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I do love Hugo."

"Well then, I congratulate you two." I said, and hugged Petra. Then I ran downstairs for my date with Den. The things I do for Scorpius Malfoy, but I guess there was another reason for my anger if I thought back to this summer. Well, anyway, game, set, match! I knew Scorpius was getting jealous; it was just a matter of time.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! If you review i might put another chapter up today!**

**-W-P08**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so i wanted to send some shout outs to wow and xoxo SmauriGirl! thanks for reviewing and putting me on your alert list in xoxo SamuriGirl's case! thanks sooooooo much! I know i'm goin pretty fast, but i'm gonna do another story soon, and it will be longer and go slower! so thanks and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything!**

Chapter 3

Albus P.O.V.

I was leaving the common room because I wanted to see if I could get a library book that I needed for my Potions essay. It's not like I wanted to, but Rose and Scorpius both refused to do it for me this time; I stink at potions! I was going now because I was going on a date with Anna in an hour by the Black Lake. We were gonna have a picnic or something, but Scorpius stopped me and said, "C'mon, you have to help me mate, Rose is going on a date with MacLaggen! You need to come with me to follow them!"

"Mate, I have a Potions book I need to get! I can't; plus I have a date with Anna in an hour." I answered.

"I will do the essay for you, please! Just come with me, so if we get caught, both our heads are on platters!" Scorp said, exasperated.

"Fine, but it better be an O paper!" I finally gave in.

"Thank you so much! I will do your essay tonight." Scorpius nearly yelled.

So, now, instead of going to get my book, I was following my best mate down to the grounds. I still don't know how I got roped into this; oh yeah, I'm getting a free O. Anyway, we spotted Den and Rose sharing a lingering kiss; oh my, how could Scorp not see how fake this was. Den was thoroughly enjoying it, but Rose's facial expression was anything but happy. They held hands, and walked down a little path. "Do you have the Invisibility Cloak?" Scorpius interrupted my train of thought.

"Of course, always do." I pulled it out of my robes and threw it over the two of us. We followed Rose and Den quietly. Then I figured it out; this wasn't really about the Hugo, Petra thing anymore! This was about the kiss! I knew it wasn't about the stupid, Hugo kissing scandal; it was about the kiss this summer!

This summer, Scorpius and I were hanging around Diagon Ally, and we went into the Leaky Cauldron. In the Leaky, there was Sandra Ryans, Pansy Parkinson's and Keegen Ryan's daughter. Sandra ran up to us, and started talking wih us; not too long into our conversation, Sandra leaned over and started kissing Scorpius. You have to know that Sandra absolutely hates Rose; everyone knew that Scorp and Rose were now involved, so this was just low. The thing is, though, that Scorpius kind of kissed back; I've never known, ex- player Scorpius Malfoy, ever shy away from a kiss. So, he kind of kissed Sandra back; I of course told Rose because I felt like she should know. Scorpius was sorry about it, but he never told Rose. So, that lie about Hugo cut Rose even deeper into not trusting Scorp.

"Look, they're kissing again!" Scorpius said in disgust.

"This isn't about Hugo, mate." I started, slowly and quietly.

"What do you even mean? How could it not be about that?" Scorp asked, incredulously.

"I told her about what happened at the Leaky this summer." I slowly told him.

"Oh no- I- what? I- I- don't- ugh!" Scorpius stopped at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I felt like she should know." I whispered.

"I'm not mad at you; I'm going to go back to the castle. You are going to get Rose into the hallway near the fourth floor, girl's bathroom, and I'm going to think about what I am going to say to her." He planned.

"Fine, whatever, but you better still do my Potions essay." But he was already leaving with the Invisibility Cloak on.

I ran over to Rose and Den, and tried to look out of breath; I was just winging it, "Hugo, he, um- he's crying near the fourth floor girl's bathroom. He won't tell anyone what's wrong; you need to go up there, right now!" I breathed.

With that, Rose just started running; Den started to run after her saying, "C'mon, it's not a big problem; our date isn't over." But I took hold of his shoulders and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't you dare follow her, or you will have to answer to me and Scorpius Malfoy and my brother, James; we would all be happy to bash your face in!" I seethed, angrily. He then nodded in fear, and jumped up to a group of friends nearby. I then walked over to the Black Lake for my date with Anna.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**-W-P08**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Scorpius P.O.V.

I waited quietly in the shadows near the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor; I removed the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it in my robes. I waited for Rose's approaching footsteps; when I heard them, I also heard Rose's voice, "Hugo, Hugo; where are you?"

She rounded the corner and looked around for a split second until I pounced and pushed her against a wall; I put my hands on both sides next to her, and I brought my face real close to hers. "Al told me that you know about the Sandra kiss thing."

"Yes, he did, and you're a pig!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, so, why have you been trying to make me jealous; I know you don't love Den! You know I hate him; did he tell you that I punched him the other day. Oh, wait, he wouldn't know because I was wearing an Invisibility Cloak! Did you nurse his broken nose back to health with a million kisses? Huh?" I yelled right back. Then I did something totally crazy, I kissed her. At first, she relaxed into my tight embrace, but then she pushed me away and started to run away.

"I love you! You and only, you! There is no one else for me, but you!" I called after her.

She suddenly turned around and ran back to me, and jumped into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and crashed her soft lips to mine. She slightly pulled away and whispered against my lips, "Do you really mean that?"

"Every word." I answered.

"I love you, too." She whispered, and then kissed me again. We stayed like that, snogging for a few moments. We then walked back toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Sandra doesn't mean a thing, Rose. I hope you know that." I told her.

"Oh, I know." Rose answered and kissed me again.

It was Christmastime, and Rose and I were still together. She had broken up with Den that very day we made up. It was almost time for break, and tomorrow was the Yule Ball for the day before we leave for Christmas. So, I was in Hogsmede with Albus looking for Christmas gifts for our girlfriends. Anna and Al were still going strong, and though Rose and I fight sometimes, we were still an item. "Al, have you asked Anna to the Ball yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I brought for a romantic walk in the snow, and then we had a candlelit dinner in the kitchen; compliments of the house elves. Two nights ago." Al smiled, thinking of the memory of two nights ago.

"Really? I asked Rose the other day. We were in the Gryffindor common room, and everything was quiet. I pulled away from snogging her, and I asked her. She said yes, of course." I said.

Al faked choking and said, "TMI; keep what you do with my cousin to yourself!"

"Sorry," I laughed, "I heard Lily is going with Pritchett. I'm sorry about that. Hugo is going with Petra, of course, and James is going with that Daniella girl right?"

"Yeah, I think he's pretty serious about her! Maybe he's changing his ways!" Al snickered.

James, the black- haired, brown eyed, muscular dude, was always a player, and he would go out with ditzy blondes most of the time, but Daniella was a brown- haired, hazel eyed, slim, beautiful girl. James seemed to be settling down, kind of, with Daniella; but he's still the same old Jamsie. "What about this for Anna?" Albus held out a small bracelet with an A on it. Al pushed his glasses further up his nose, and handed it to me.

"I think you should get it engraved with A+A." I answered.

"That might be a good idea! Thanks mate!" Al said sincerely.

"That's what best mates are for! What about this for Rose, and then I get the inside engraved with S+R on the inside?" I held out a silver ring with two little hearts on it.

"That would be something Rose would like; thoughtful and pretty." Al said.

"Then that's what I'm going to do; I have your blessing for your cousin!" I joked.

"Well, don't do anything stupid!" Al said, "Don't you dare, ever break her heart! You hear! Or I'll break everything in your body; me, Hugo, and James will."

"Loud and clear, Mr. Ron Weasley!" I laughed. Then I thought of how angry fiery, red hair, blue- eyed, tall, stubborn Hugo, trying to kill me along with James and Al; then I stopped laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How are you on this very fine, way too early Friday morning! I wanted to send a shout out to Luvskittles35; thanks for putting my story in your alerts! Now enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rose P.O.V.

I was so ready for the Yule Ball, it was tonight, and me, Anna, Petra, and Lily were getting ready together. Scorpius agreed that we would go in green, so I picked out a dark green dress that went down to my feet with thin straps, green stilettos, and I had my sleek curls cascading down my back. Anna had a firetruck red dress that went down as far as mine and it was strapless, she put on shiny, black stilettos, and she had her straight, blonde hair lying on her back with one curly tendril lying on her cheek. Petra's dress was dark purple and it was also long with thick straps, she wore lighter purple pumps, and her brown hair was in a complicated ponytail. Lily had a black dress on that hugged her body everywhere and went to the middle of her thigh, it was strapless, she had red, four inch heel pumps on, and her red hair lay perfectly straight down her back. Lily's dress would not make her parents very proud, and her make- up was darker than the rest of ours.

We quietly walked down the stairs to find our boyfriends; Daniella and James were already down there when we stepped out. Daniella had a light, ice blue dress on that was as long as mine and it had thin straps; she had dark blue pumps on, and her brown hair lay in a style much like Petra's. James looked nice in his dark blue vest that lay open to reveal a light blue tie and white shirt, his suit was a navy blue, and he had shiny, black shoes on. He would make his family proud with his nice look. Yes, boys didn't wear dress robes, really, anymore, they wore normal muggle suits. There was a tailor for muggle suits in Hogsmede. Albus looked nice in his red vest, black and grey accented tie, pristine, white shirt, his charcoal grey suit, and his black shoes with red accents. His family would be proud of that nice- looking young man who was pushing his glasses up his nose and goggling at Anna, too. Macguire looked as jerky as ever in his black vest, black tie, black shirt, white suit with red lapels, and his stupid white, dress shoes. Macguire was smirking at Lily's outfit. Hugo looked very cute, it was so cute seeing my little brother look so happy and proud of Petra, he was wearing a dark purple vest, a light purple tie, a dark purple shirt, a light grey suit, and black, leather shoes. Now, Scorpius, he looked amazing as ever in his dark green vest, dark green tie, white shirt, black suit, and his leather, shiny shoes. He looked really, really handsome. I was happy to be going to the Yule Ball with him, and not Den; it was rumored that Den was going with stupid Sandra. "You look stunning, Rose!" Scorpius said, after the initial shock of the dress. I thanked him, and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful, Anna." Albus muttered, quietly. She thanked him and gave him a short kiss, as well.

"Petra, you look really pretty." Hugo murmured cheerfully. Petra stepped forward and gave him a lingering kiss in thank you.

"Well, I already told Daniella that she looked gorgeous!" James laughed; Daniella giggled and gave him a kiss anyway.

Well, Macguire spoke up and yelled to Lily, "You look hot!" Lily went up to him and they began to kiss deeply.

"Charming, Macguire, charming." Anna muttered loudly. Then Al gave Anna a box that was hastily wrapped and it yielded a bracelet that had an A+A engraved on it. Scorpius then handed me a little box wrapped in green paper; inside the paper was a velvet ring box with a ring inside that had two hearts on it and S+R engraved on the inside. I loved it! Anna and I both gave our boyfriends a lingering kiss, and we put our jewelry on.

We walked down the stairs and entered the Great Hall; it was all done up with Christmas decorations. It looked beautiful! As we entered, a slow song came on and Scorpius said, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I responded, and he took my hand and put a hand on my waist; I placed my hand on his shoulder and we began to dance. I looked over and I saw the other couples dancing; Lily and Macguire were super smashed together and apparently, dancing.

After the song was over, there were a couple of faster songs, and then me, Scorp, Al, and Anna went to get some punch. We were sitting down at a little table when we saw Hugo chasing Lily out of the Hall; Lily seemed to be crying. Hugo came over to us and when I went to get up he said, "She saw Macguire dancing with another girl, who actually is his cousin, I noticed that, but she did not; so she broke up with him. Don't go out there; she said she wants to be alone right now."

"Okay, as long as she's alright." I sat back down and enjoyed my punch. But, after awhile, Lily hadn't returned, so I went looking for her. I heard shuffling near the staircase, and I went behind it to find that Lily was snogging blonde haired, dark brown eyed, kind of tall Lysander Scamander. They turned around big eyed and Lysander said, "Well, could you please leave."

"Lily, what about Macguire? What happened? He was dancing with his cousin!" I wondered.

"Um, well, I didn't know it was his cousin, but I'm havin a good time talking to Ly." Lily answered.

"Oh yeah, talking." I laughed, "Whatever, I think I like Lysander better anyway. See ya."

I walked back in and told everyone what was happening to James's and Albus's dismay.

As the night wore on, Scorpius and I were dancing; then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Rose Weasley, and I will never let you go, ever."

"I love you, too." I whispered. I knew this was true.

The next day after the train ride home, we all met at the platform before meeting our families. Lily was back with Macguire and in his arms kissing him goodbye. Anna and Al were whispering to each other and smiling; they shared a kiss, then Anna went to meet up with her family. Hugo and Petra kissed and said goodbye, smiling the whole entire time. They belong together. James and Daniella were kissing and saying their goodbyes. And Scorpius and I were talking and he said, "Well, Rose, I'll see you Christmas Eve at the Burrow. I love you and I will miss you till then."

"I love you; too, I'll miss you so much." I told him. I gave him a lingering kiss, and then he walked to meet his family. Then I knew, I knew he was the one for me; the perfect fit. I loved him with all my heart and I would never let him go, ever.

**Hope you enjoyed, and pretty please review!**

**-W-P08**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this is the last chapter! i have some more stories on the way! this was a very fun chapter to write; i loved it! Anyway, shout out time: i wanted to give a shout out to christy86 for favoriting me as an author and my story!(: thanks so much! So, enjoy and review!**

Future Look

Scorpius P.O.V

I was at the Potter's house, 12 Grimmauld Place, for dinner between the Ron Weasley and Potter families. Since I was a part of this family now, it was fun to be with the family. Yes, I married Rose Weasley, and she is currently pregnant with our second child; our first child is a son who is currently 2, and his name is Porter Scorpius Malfoy. Our baby is going to be a girl, and we are going to name her Lena Violet Malfoy. Anna and Albus have a four month old son named, Kingsley Alastor Potter. James Potter has two sons, a three year old named, Harry Sirius Potter, and a one year old named, James Fred Potter. Lily Potter is married to Macguire, who isn't such a jerk anymore, and she is pregnant with their son, Arthur Samuel Pritchett. Hugo Weasley is married to Petra, and they have two kids; Billius Jonathan Weasley, who is one, and Naomi Jean Weasley, who is a newborn. I love the Weasley- Potter family, and almost everyone in it. Most of all, I love Rose, and our little son, Porter, and our soon to be baby, Lena. "Daddy?" Porter's little voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, buddy?" I knelt down to him and asked.

"I not tired. I no go home now!" He answered, pouting. He is so much like me, with his blonde hair and grey eyes; and of course, his little attitude.

"Well, Port, I know you aren't tired, but your mommy and the little baby inside of her are tired. So, we've got to be men, and go home for them, our girls. Uncle Al's gonna go home now, too. His baby boy and Auntie Anna are tired. Got it?" I whispered like it was a big secret. I pushed a tiny bit of hair off of his forehead and smoothed his hair back. He nodded and went to get his coat.

Rose came over to me and said, "You ready?"

"Of course." I responded and leaned down slightly and kissed her forehead. "I think Porter is going to be too much like me when he's grown, you know."

"I know, that's why he'll be so great." She told me quietly.

"Oh yeah, I hope he isn't totally like me, he is half you, ya know." I laughed.

"Yeah, it's probably my stubbornness he'll have to look out for." Rose giggled.

"I love you, you know, so much." I said and came behind her and put my hands on her bulging stomach. I gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Scorpius, so much." She said and turned around to place a sweet kiss on my lips. Then Porter ran in.

"Mommy, can I come back here tomawow?" he asked, stumbling on the words slightly.

"Well, probably not, but we are going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house tomorrow." Rose said, smiling.

"Otay, that good!" Porter smiled back. I then scooped him up and we left for home.

**Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this story and chapter; i hope you enjoyed it as much as did! Review please! if you review, it will make my whole day!**

**-W-P08**


End file.
